


Blue and Scarlet Marks

by GoringWriting



Series: Coldflash week 2017 A [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coldflash week 2017 a, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tumblr: coldflashweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: Day 2: Soulmates





	

“Barry! Barry! Wake up! It’s the day you get your soulmark!” Iris squeals excitedly jumping into her foster brother Barry’s bed. Barry rockets up in bed startled out of the first decent sleep he’s had this week.

 

“Iris, it’s midnight! Couldn’t this have waited until morning?” Barry asks as Iris desperately tried to lift his shirt sleeve.

 

“Barry you can’t tell me that you’re not excited! You’re going to find out the name of your soulmate! The person who is your perfect match. The yin to your yang. The night to your day. The love of your life,” Iris exclaims finally managing to get the sleeve up.

 

“Iris geez, at least ask if it’s okay to almost tear my sleeve open,” Barry says but flips his arm over so they can see the mark. Iris pulls out her flashlight and trains it on his arm. Written there is the name Leonard Snart.

 

“Jeez and I thought Bartholomew Allen was bad,” Iris giggles. Barry smiles down at the writing. The font is the most overly dramatic series of curves and lines that Barry has ever seen. It looks almost like Leonard Snart was trying to create the most complicated, impossible to copy, signature on the planet.

 

“He has a really weird signature, but the color is pretty,” Iris says and Barry has to agree with her there. Each letter in the mark is composed of swirling blues that remind him of winter and ice.

 

“I wonder what my mark looks like on him,” Barry says absentmindedly as he drifts off to sleep, the lack of rest finally catching up to him.

 

XXX

 

Leonard Snart stares down at the deep scarlet marks on his arm. Anyone giving it a quick glance could easily mistake it for a rash or a simple discoloration.

 

The name Bartholomew Allen is written in sprawling drawn out letters, almost as if the writer was trying to rush through writing it.

 

“I still say you should look this guy up. At least get to know a little about him before you decide whether or not to meet him,” Mick says sprawled out over the couch next to Len’s work desk.

 

“It doesn't matter Mick. I'm a criminal, I don't have time for soulmates. It would just be one more thing my enemies could use against me,” Len says.

 

“He's your perfect match, I'll keep him safe the same way I keep you safe, and the same way I'll keep Raymond Palmer... Whoever that is...When I finally meet him,” Mick says.

 

“You mean if you meet him,” Len says.

 

“No, I mean when I meet him. Obviously the universe wants him and I to meet. Otherwise we wouldn't be soulmates. If the universe wants you and this Bartholomew Allen to meet then there's not much either of you can do about it,” Mick says and Len sighs. Of course the part of life that is supposed to bring him the most joy is forcing him to confront his worst fear. The loss of control.

 

“Boss sometimes you have to stay back and go where fate takes you,” Mick says.

 

“Yeah, I know. It still makes me nervous. Not being able to control this,” Len says and Mick puts a hand on his shoulder.

 

“You just need to chill out boss,” Mick says and Len smirks at the pun and goes back to planning this heist.

 

XXX

 

Barry wakes up in the morning feeling a sense of anticipation in the air. It's been years since Iris woke him up early to watch his soulmark take shape, and even less since he watched Eddie and Iris fall in love. Iris's soulmark matches Eddie's personality perfectly. Down to putting smiley faces in the A’s of his name.

 

He heads into Star Labs to test his speed once again only to get told about a robbery in progress in the middle of nowhere. Running to the crime gives Barry mere minutes to wonder of this anticipation has something to do with his soulmate. Could he be the one being robbed? What if he's one of the robbers? Or does he have nothing to do with this crime and Barry's going to meet him somewhere completely random today?

 

Barry only has a few seconds before he's pulling masked men off of armored car. He sets his sights on the last crook and grabs him and pulls him off.

 

And that's when it happens.

 

A bolt of heat runs up his arm making Barry grunt. Iris and Joe had both said that meeting your soulmate for the first time would be a little like getting burnt.

 

Barry can tell the other man feels.it.to by the slight hiss he lets out at the contact. The man... Leonard Snart... Barry is sure of it...Hits the ground and Barry has only a moment of.eye contact with him before he's zipping the driver to the hospital for medical treatment.

 

XXX

 

Leonard Snart waits in the home of one Bartholomew Barry Allen. A quick internet search had told Len everything he needed to know about the wannabe hero. Where he lives, who he lives with, and even where he works. Of course Len's soulmate would turn out to be a cop. Mick and Lisa are going to have a field day when he tells them.

 

The door opens and Len levels his fancy new gun at the door. Miss West is on a date with her soulmate and detective West is working late tonight.

 

Barry walks into the hall and lets out a noise of surprise when he sees the gun.

 

“Hello Barry Allen,” Len drawls and has to wonder if the man in front of him is even old enough to have a soulmark yet.

 

“Leonard Snart,” the younger man says.

 

“I believe we have some things to discuss,” Len says.

 

“Yes, we do. I take it you know what I am?”

 

“What do you take me for? You're the Blur, the Streak, the Flash, the city's hero,” Len scoffs.

 

“And you're a criminal, a thief, and a villain,” Barry says.

 

“So the question is, what do we do now?” Len asks relaxing his stance a little. It's not enough to make any difference for Barry. He can still fire off a shot before Barry can even decide to move.

 

“I don't know. I never considered that you would turn out to be a…”

 

“A criminal,” Len finishes for him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Look kid, I don't know what you were expecting when you saw my name but I know it wasn't what you're getting. So you leave me to the cops, and I'll make sure no one gets hurt during my heists,” Len says and he watches Barry consider it.

 

“And what about us?” Barry asks.

 

“That's up to you, if you want there to be an us there can be. If not then I guess it doesn't matter,” Len says and Barry falls silent and a look of absolute concentration crosses his face.

 

“I'm not going to help you with anything illegal,” Barry says finally.

 

“I wouldn't ask you to. I'm also not giving up thieving,” Len says.

 

“I... I want to give it a shot anyway,” Barry says.

 

“Alright, but I'm warning you Scarlet, hero ain't on my resume,” Len says and watches Barry blush at the nickname.

 

“Fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for dinner?” Barry asks.

 

“Oh, come on. Surely if you're going to ask me out you can at least say the words,” Len says and hears Barry mumble something about matching mark and personality and he definitely hears the word over dramatic.

 

“Fine, Leonard Snart would you like to go out to dinner with me?”

 

“I'd love to,” Len says powering down the cold gun.

 

XXX

 

“So tell us about when the two of you got together,” Sara asks picking  a piece of popcorn from the bowl on Rip’s lap. It's been almost a month since Len had told them about his soulmate being Barry and he'd finally managed to get Barry on board the Waverider, with a little help convincing Rip from Sara. Ray had long since fallen asleep, his head resting comfortably on Mick's shoulder.

 

“I was being held at gunpoint when I asked Len out,” Barry says with a smile. They always make a game out of telling people this story and Barry always loves watching Len deliver the punchline.

 

“I bet Snart wasn't very happy about his soulmate having a gun pointed at him,” Sara says not even realizing she just set up the joke.

 

“Who do you think was holding the gun?” Len asks and he and Barry share a good laugh watching their friend’s reactions.

 

“Doesn't matter if you were or weren't pointing a gun at me Len, I would still have asked you out,” Barry says.

 

“I have a confession, the gun was never actually on,” Len says and they share a kiss to the soundtrack of the Legends sputtering over Len holding a gun to his soulmate.


End file.
